God Bless This Mess
by unicornsbow-tiesandrainbows
Summary: The government has sanctioned an Annual Purge in which any and all criminal activity-including murder-becomes legal. On this night plagued by violence and an epidemic of crime, Kurt and Blaine fight to make it through the night without turning into the monsters from whom they hide. The police can't be called. Hospitals suspend help. Who can you trust?
1. Do You Hear The Sirens Calling?

**One hour and twenty two minutes until the Annual Purge.**

Kurt Anderson-Hummel was rushing home from his work at Vogue. He was desperate to get back to his partner, Blaine Anderson-Hummel, who was a primary school teacher. The streets of New York were hectic to say the least. When the Purge was legalised, Kurt lived in Bushwick which was one of the worst places to live. Luckily, he and Blaine were able to move before either of them got hurt. They now lived in a middle class apartment with middle class security.

As he passed through the streets of his old neighbourhood, Kurt noticed people wearing masks. Most of them were Halloween costume masks, intended to scare people. Kurt looked away hastily as the group, supposedly of men, looked up at him. The aura around them was sinister and Kurt knew they would be purging tonight. He could only imagine how many weapons they had on them at that moment.

It had become a strange tradition, mainly through out New York, that people would try and kill as many people as possible. These people tended to be homeless, poor, or homosexuals. They claimed it "Cleansed their souls," but Kurt knew better.

He was almost home now and so he fastened his pace. He reached his block of apartments and climbed the four flights of stairs up to his home. He passed one of his neighbours on the way. Santana was about the same age as Kurt and lived in an apartment just down the hall with her girlfriend, Brittany.

"Hey, Kurt." Santana stopped on the stairs to start up a conversation.

"Hey, Santana. Should you not be getting ready to lock up?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, no. I'm purging tonight." This took Kurt by surprise. Santana was feisty, he knew that, but she had always been against the Purge. And being a lesbian made her a target.

"I know, I know. But I'm sick of them pushing us around. It's time to stand up to them, Kurt. They've killed loads of people every year just because they're gay and I can't just sit and wait anymore. I'm meeting up with a big group of people now." Santana stated.

"Oh." Was all Kurt could say.

"You and Blaine are welcome to join." Santana said, her expression softening.

"We don't want to risk it." Santana nodded in understanding and moved in to hug Kurt.

"Stay safe." He whispered. She smiled before walking down the stairs. Sighing, Kurt unlocked the door to his apartment and called out for his husband.

"Blaine?" There was no response. Blaine was usually always home before Kurt. After checking in all the rooms, Kurt knew Blaine wasn't home. He pulled his phone out of his bag and dialled Blaine's number.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Fifty six minutes until the Annual Purge<span>**

Blaine's phone buzzed in his pocket, making him jump. His heart was racing as he sat in his car, stuck in traffic. He wouldn't usually answer his phone whilst driving but it didn't look like he'd be moving any time soon.

"Kurt?" He answered.

"Oh, Blaine. Where are you?" Kurt answered, his voice higher pitched then usual.

"I'm stuck in traffic, it's so busy." Kurt was silent for a minute.

"Will you make it back in time?" Kurt asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"I don't know. But we can't stay at home tonight. I heard some of the parents at school and their planning something, Kurt. We're not safe." Blaine glanced to the gun that was laying on the seat next to him. There was two more at home, which Kurt didn't know about.

"What do you mean? We can't go _out._" Blaine could tell by the tone of his husbands voice that he was getting worked up.

"I have an old friend from school who lives down town. I've already rang him and he said we can stay with him." The traffic was starting to move, slowly, but it was moving.

Blaine could imagine Kurt now, pacing around the kitchen, running a hand through his hair stressfully.

"Okay." Kurt said at last.

"I need you to pack some stuff so we can go straight away. Pack some essentials; Clothes, tooth brushes. That kind of thing." Blaine could hear Kurt moving about already.

"Anything else?" Kurt asked.

"Yes. There's a crate at the bottom of our closet, hidden under some boxes. The code is 0917." Through the other end of the phone, Kurt was repeating the number and was followed by two clicks. There was a sudden intake of breath.

"_Blaine!"_

"Don't freak out-"

"Don't freak out? _There's two guns in our closet."_

"I know but it was just a precaution. And we might need them tonight." Kurt sighed and zipped up what Blaine assumed was a bag.

"I'm almost there. I'll be about five minutes."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Twenty nine minutes until the Annual Purge<span>**

Kurt was sat at the kitchen table, tapping his foot impatiently on the floor. He almost screamed when the door flew open but he covered his mouth with his hand.

"Sorry." Blaine said. He rushed towards Kurt and embraced him, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Ready?" Kurt asked. He picked up the overnight bag and slung it over his shoulder. Grabbing each other's hand, the two locked up their apartment and ran down the steps and outside. The car was still running and as soon as Kurt had slammed his car door they were driving. Kurt chucked the bag onto the back seat where he noticed another gun. He looked over at Blaine in shock, who glanced at him quickly from the corner of his eyes.

"Were you ever going to tell me about them?" Kurt asked.

"Yes. But I knew you would freak out. And we need them, especially for the Purge."

"But we _don't _Purge, Blaine." Kurt said.

"I know that. But a lot of people do and they try to kill as many of us as possible." Blaine said. Kurt could tell the situation was angering him. His hands were tightening over the steering wheel.

All the streets were empty, which made Blaine drive even faster. They were almost on the main roads now, leading them away from the busiest parts of town.

"We're almost there, don't worry." Blaine said soothingly.

"We don't have long." Kurt whispered, checking the clock on the dash board.

"We'll be safe." Blaine replied.

Driving through the empty streets was unsettling. The car accelerated in desperation to get to safety as soon as possible.

"This is it." Blaine said, pulling up outside a large house. The door opened and a tall man with tanned skin ran up to the car. He was smiling but Kurt could see the worry in his eyes.

"You can park in the garage. There's a door inside, which leads to the kitchen. I'll meet you there." The man walked back into his house as Blaine drove up into the garage. The big metal doors shut slowly behind them, clanging on the metal floor. Blaine had the bag over his shoulder. The door the man had told them about opened and the man was stood there.

"Blaine! It's good to see you." The man welcomed him with open arms and Blaine hugged him, a huge smile spreading across his face.

"And you must be Kurt? I'm David" He extended his hand and was smiling at him.

"That's me." Kurt shook his hand.

"David's a really good friend from school. I've told you about him before." Blaine was smiling.

"Wes is through here." David brought them through to the living room, which was almost the same size as their whole apartment.

"Blaine!" Someone shouted before Kurt had a chance to look up. Wes, Kurt assumed, was almost tackling Blaine to the ground. Laughing, Blaine introduced them.

"Kurt, this is Wes. Wes, this is Kurt, My husband." Blaine smiled.

"It's great to meet you." Wes shook Kurt's hand.

"Blaine, Kurt, this is my wife, Beth." The woman who took Wes' hand was beautiful, with short blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"It's nice to meet you both. Wes has told me so much about you, Blaine." She smiled in Blaine's direction. Another woman with dark skin entered the room, looking chirpy. She had amazing long, flowing black curls with hints of blonde.

"Hey. You must be Kurt and Blaine? I'm Nikki, David's fiancée." She hugged the two of them lovingly.

"I'm going to put on the security, I'll just be a minute." David said before departing.

"Can I get anyone anything? A drink perhaps?" Nikki asked. Every one politely declined. Kurt was too worried to eat or drink. It was like this every year. He was too sick to eat or drink or even sleep. We would stay up all night, hearing the gun shots and screaming out side. There was always the risk that someone would try and break in, and their security system wasn't amazing.

Blaine jumped when a loud metal screeching sound rang throughout the house. Metal boards were slowly covering the windows and doors, locking into place.

David returned promptly after.

"The broadcast should start any moment now." He said gravely. No one seemed to notice to fear in his eyes or the tone of his voice. In fact, Nikki and Wes didn't even seem fazed about the upcoming events.

The sixty inch TV turned on as Nikki and David, along with Wes and Beth, sat down. Kurt and Blaine followed, holding each others hands.

_"This is not a test._

_This is your emergency broadcast system announcing  
>the commencement of the Annual Purge<br>sanctioned by the U.S Government._

_Weapons of class 4 and lower have been authorised for  
>use during the Purge. All other weapons are restricted.<em>

_Government officials of ranking 10 have been granted  
>immunity from the Purge and shall not be harmed.<em>

_Commencing at the siren, any and all crime,  
>including murder, will be legal or 12 continuous hours.<em>

_Police, fire and emergency medical services  
>will be unavailable until morning at 7:00 a.m.<br>when the Purge concludes._

_Blessed by our new founding fathers  
>and America.<em>

_A nation reborn._

_May god be with you all."_

And then a siren wailed, piercing the intense silence. Kurt clutched at Blaine's hand a little tighter. Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt saw David tense.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to go and get us something to eat. Someone pick something to watch on TV." Kurt was shocked as to how normal everyone was acting. He could imagine the chaos happening through out America, all the people that were already dead. Nikki and Beth were laughing in the kitchen whilst David, Wes and Blaine were catching up. Kurt zoned in and out of the conversation but nothing really caught his attention.<p>

He remembered a conversation he had with his dad, Burt, a couple of days ago over the phone.

"_New York is a dangerous place, especially during the Purge. You can't trust anyone. You and Blaine stay inside, away from people. Promise me that." _

Kurt had promised. But Blaine trusted these people, which meant Kurt trusted them. He would call his dad soon and make sure he was safe back in Lima, Ohio.

A scream brought Kurt out of his reverie. It was Nikki and Beth who had screamed. A gunshot had fired outside and had shocked them. The two woman came into the living room and sat down with their partners. The Purge had sunk in for them and their high spirits were drained.

"We'll be safe in here. We've got the highest security, no one can get in." David reassured every one. But it did not comfort him as another scream sounded outside. No one spoke and no one could make eye contact. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Just a warning for this story; contains violence, angst, and bad language.

Disclaimer; I do not own Glee, or any of the characters portrayed in this FanFiction (so far.) I do not own The Purge/The Purge:Anarchy. All credit goes to the directors of the show/movies(s).

Follow/Favourite to be alerted when I update, it's kind of random. I'll try to update at least once a week.


	2. The War Outside Our Door Keeps Raging On

**Ten hours and forty nine minutes left of the Annual Purge**

Blaine was always watching Kurt. Whether he would be pacing back and forth or sat with his head in his hands. And all Blaine could do was sit and watch. Whenever he tried to talk to Kurt, it was as if he couldn't hear him. He would nod if Blaine asked him if he was okay but that was the only response he would get. Blaine wanted to cry just watching his husband in despair, knowing there was nothing he could do.

"Is he okay?" David asked. He was tense all over. His shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. His eyebrows were permanently furrowed. For Blaine it was strange seeing David act like this. Back in high school, he was so laid back. He was a completely different person now, a lot more mature.

"I don't know. He's like this every year." Blaine muttered. He pulled his legs up onto the sofa and wrapped his arms around them like he used to when he was a teenager. The gun in his jacket pocket dug into his side.

"I'll get you some water." Before Blaine could refuse, David was gone. Kurt sat down next to Blaine, turning his wedding ring around and around his finger.

"We're going to be okay, Kurt. You don't have to worry about anything." Blaine rubbed Kurt's shoulders, who smiled slightly. He leaned his head against Blaine's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Here." David said quietly, handing Blaine a glass of cold water. Kurt jumped slightly at how close David's voice was and opened his eyes again.

Wes stood up from the opposite sofa and walked over to one of the windows. Only a small amount of light was filtering through. There was a small gap which was barely just big enough to see through which Wes would look through every now and then.

There was a group of people walking past at that moment, dressed all in black. They were mainly men, accompanied by a small group of women. They all had carving knifes and machetes, swinging them back and forth as if it were merely just a toy.

One of the women turned their heads mechanically towards David's house. She was smiling sinisterly, her eyes wide with adrenaline. She had overdone her make-up so that her eyes seemed like they were dripping mascara. She waved as if she could see Wes watching her, even though it was impossible.

Stepping away from the window, Wes shook his head as if to clear it.

"What's wrong?" Beth asked, though she knew it was a stupid question. Wes didn't answer.

Everyone remained silent. There was no sound throughout the house except for everyone's uneven breathing.

The sound of a motorbike filled the silence. It zoomed past the house menacingly and soon went out of hearing. The sound of a sniper rifle followed soon after and hit the metal grates on the windows and doors. Everyone jumped and Beth let out a shout of surprise. Wes wrapped his arms around her but the shooting moved on to another house.

"We're okay, guys. The windows are bulletproof." Nikki said. Nobody listened.

A metal screeching sound once again filled the house. David looked up in confusion, instantly recognising the sound.

"What is that?" Wes demanded.

"It's-" David paused to listen again before turning slowly to Wes. "The garage doors."

Wes was on his feet as fast as humanly possible, Dragging Beth with him.

"What do you mean!" Nikki asked furiously.

"The garage doors are opening. That's what I mean." David snapped.

Kurt's eyes were darting frantically around the room.

"What do we do?" Blaine asked. David tiptoed towards the kitchen, pulling a gun from the back of his trousers as if he was a cop.

Everyone listened out for an indication that someone was in the building but nothing happened. Two minutes later and David finally broke the silence.

"I'm going to go and check. Stay here." David whispered. Everyone held their breath as the sound of the back door opening and closing echoed through the house.

After a minute of suspense, David called out for Blaine.

"You might want to see this." He shouted from the kitchen.

Blaine stood up, leaving Kurt staring after him. Blaine tried to walk as calmly as possible through the kitchen and into the garage, over to David. He was still holding his gun in both hands, staring out in to the garden. There wasn't much light outside as all of the street lights were off. The only light was that of the moon and the light from the kitchen.

He looked around, wondering what David could have wanted. And then he saw it.

On the hood of his car, spray painted in crimson red, was three simple words.

"YOU CAN'T HIDE!"

"Shut the garage doors." David instructed, nodding his head in the direction of the keypad. He never took his eyes off of the front yard, watching for any sign that someone was around.

The doors slowly started to close again, filling Blaine's ears with the screeching metal sound he so hated. David lowered his arms back to his side.

"We can't stay here." Blaine said, shaking his head.

"You can't leave!" David said, turning around to face Blaine.

"Me and Kurt being here just puts you in danger. We shouldn't have even come in the first place." Blaine stated angrily.

"I won't let you leave." David said stubbornly.

"Someone knows we're here, David."

"You won't be safe outside. If you're here, I know you'll be okay." David's voice was filled with sorrow for his friend. He was shaking his head.

"If anything ever happened to you, or anyone else, I would only blame myself." Blaine stared into David's eyes, praying that he would understand.

"No." David said finally, turning around. His voice indicated that the conversation was over.

"Let them go." A voice whispered from behind them. They both spun and, there in the doorway, was Wes and Kurt. Kurt had the over night bag over his shoulder and his face no longer showed the fear he felt inside.

"Let them go." Wes said again, louder this time.

"Are you insane?" David shouted.

"It's their decision, David. We can't stop them." Although Wes' tone held authority, his face showed his innocence.

David didn't speak, just turned around as he shook his head, his gun hanging limply at his side.

"Fine." He said.

"Thank you." Blaine looked up at Wes gratefully. He moved towards him, hugged him briskly and said his goodbyes.

"Stay safe." Wes whispered, just as Kurt had to Santana.

"It was nice to meet you." Kurt said politely to Wes. Wes nodded, hoping that they would see each other again.

Kurt moved to get in the car, slamming the door behind him. David turned to watch as Blaine did the same, and nodded once. His face was stone cold.

The garage doors opened once more and Blaine didn't hesitate to drive off into the night. There was no one around much to their surprise.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked, breaking the silence.

"I was hoping you'd have an idea." Blaine stared intently on the road, watching for any sign of activity. They were back in their neighbourhood when they heard a bloodcurdling scream. Someone ran out into the middle of the road, giving Blaine just enough time to swerve out of the way. The person, a young man around the age of twenty, stared in horror before running off again.

"Blaine." Kurt whispered. Blaine turned his gaze in Kurt's direction. A man dressed in a white doctor's coat was stood in front of the car, the headlights emphasising the red blood on his clothes.

In his hand was a bloody axe. Kurt couldn't see his face and he didn't want to. Blaine's mind was going into over drive. He started to reverse the car. The man didn't move.

Blaine spun the car around and drove back down the deserted roads.

"I'm going to drive down one of the back roads." Blaine stated but Kurt was hardly listening. His heart was beating so fast.

And then the car started to slow down.

"Shit, Shit, Shit!" Blaine shouted, making Kurt jump.

"What is it?" Kurt asked, startled.

"We're running out of gas." Blaine said, his voice unsteady. He drove around the empty streets, looking for somewhere to park.

He pulled up and looked around. They were in a parking lot outside an old supermarket. As far as Blaine could see, there was no one around.

"We can't just stay here, Blaine. We're out in the open." Kurt said.

"I know that. But we don't have enough gas to drive anywhere else."

"Here," Kurt said, passing his husband the black bag. It was heavier than last time, "Wes gave us some more ammo."

Blaine ripped open the bag and pulled out an automatic rifle.

"Please tell me you know how to use that." Kurt said warily.

"Sure. I mean, I've used it in video games. How different can it be?" Blaine was clearly trying to lighten the mood.

"Will you be able to use this?" Blaine asked, handing Kurt one of the hand guns.

"I'm not made of porcelain, Blaine." Kurt rolled his eyes and took the gun.

"Put this one in your pocket. You might need two." Blaine said, handing him another. Kurt took it carefully, holding it as it if could go off at any moment. He tucked it into one of the many pockets on his jacket.

"You ready?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded and gulped visibly.

"It's just like a video game. Just pretend it's a video game." Blaine whispered under his breathe. He opened his car door, looking around. He still couldn't see anyone.

He held the gun in front of him at all times, ready to shoot if he needed to. The thought made him sick. The Purge was sick.

"Stay by me at all times." Blaine whispered to Kurt. Kurt nodded, looking around. He held the gun awkwardly in his right hand.

Blaine looked up at the buildings surrounding him. There didn't seem to be anyone on top of them.

"What are you looking for?" Kurt asked.

"Snipers."

They walked slowly through the streets, careful to not make a sound. The sound of a vehicle alerted them of someone's presence and they pressed their backs against a wall, not breathing.

The cold seeped through Kurt's jacket, stinging his skin. His heart was beating so hard it was all he could hear. Blaine squeezed his hand, his breathing just as erratic as Kurt's. Blaine was certain they had been spotted when the car stopped about fifty feet away. He heard a door slam and, when he heard nothing else, peered around the corner. All he saw has the silhouette of a tall man, who appeared to be looking around. His head spun around in Blaine's direction and Blaine looked away hastily, hiding behind the wall.

The sound of the car door slamming echoed through the empty streets and the car started again. Blaine let out his breath and turned to Kurt.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Kurt nodded, though he didn't seem very convincing. They stepped forward again, Blaine going first. As soon as his foot stepped over the shade of the wall, he was being shot at. He looked up to see where the bullets came from, already firing his gun in that direction. He hit a window of an apartment block and heard a shout followed by silence. His eyes were wide as Kurt dragged him back behind the wall.

"Are you okay?" He demanded, just as Blaine had less than a minute ago.

"I'm fine." Blaine nodded, adrenaline pulsing through his veins. Had he just killed someone? Or just injured them? Maybe he didn't even hit them. But he would never know.

Determined to find safety, Kurt and Blaine moved on, their guns always ready to fire, their senses on full alert. They were walking along the borders of their neighbourhood, desperate to get away when they heard the shouting and laughter of a group, not far away. They ducked behind some trashcans as the group grew closer. Kurt was certain they were going to get caught.

Kurt screamed when he heard a gunshot to his left, where the group were. But Blaine covered his mouth hastily, muffling his cries. They waited in suspense as the group started moving away from them, their footsteps slowly fading away.

They were safe for now. But what other dangers lurked behind street corners?


	3. And The Whole World Was Burning

"Blaine, we should try and find Santana," Kurt said quietly. They were still sat behind the trash cans, Blaine trying to catch his breath.

"Santana?" He asked, confused. His eyes were still wide with fear.

"Yes. She's purging tonight. She told me that it's time to stand up for our people, to get revenge," Kurt said. Blaine nodded at Kurt's idea.

Despite the tense atmosphere, Blaine leaned forward and pressed a small, lingering kiss to his husbands lips.

Kurt smiled sadly, wondering if this would be their last night together.

They both jumped in astonishment when their surroundings lit up. At the end of the street, a huge fire had just set ablaze. The sound of laughter filled the air and Kurt and Blaine ducked even further behind the bins.

A group of big, burley men with beards and tattoos, jackets with no sleeves and a ton of guns and knifes walked into sight. They were laughing around the fire. It looked like they had just thrown someone in to it, to Blaine's horror.

"What do we do?" Kurt asked, barely audible. Blaine shook his head, _I don't know. _

They turned to watch again. They were both desperate to leave. Something caught Kurt's attention to his right. It was hard to see because of the darkness but he could have sworn he saw _something. _

A man's face came into view and before Kurt could raise his gun or alert Blaine, the man put his finger to his lips, begging for Kurt's silence. He, too, was trying to hide behind some dumpsters. He put his hands in the air to show Kurt that he didn't want to hurt him, that he wouldn't. Kurt nodded and stared at the man.

He seemed far too tall to be crouching behind some dumpsters. He looked awfully uncomfortable, Kurt thought. He could see dried blood on the side of his head and matted in his hair.

The men laughed even louder and fired some bullets into the air for no complete reason. The man across from Kurt flinched and peered around the dumpster. He watched as the men walked away, looking for someone else to kill. The fire was still blazing.

"Thank you." The man whispered across the small space. Blaine jumped and spun around. He raised his gun but didn't shoot. The man pressed himself back against the wall.

"I don't want to hurt you!" He said.

"It's fine, Blaine. He won't hurt us," Kurt whispered so that only Blaine could hear.

"You don't know that," Blaine growled. He never took his eyes off of the man.

"If he wanted to kill us, he would've already!" Kurt reasoned. Blaine considered this and lowered his gun slightly.

The man was watching warily. It looked as if he was contemplating whether or not he should try to run.

"We won't hurt you. We don't Purge." Kurt spoke up. The man relaxed but still looked like he was about to run.

"If you don't Purge then why are you out here? And with guns?" The man asked.

"Why are you out here?" Blaine asked, his voice cold.

"Me and girlfriend were forced out of our apartment. I'm looking for her. I don't know where she is." He spoke quietly, sorrow colouring his tone.

"We're trying to hide. But we don't actually know who we're hiding from." The man looked confused until he saw Kurt's wedding ring, which glinted in the light of the fire. He looked at Blaine's hand and, sure enough, he was wearing one to. He understood then.

"I'm Finn." He said gravely, looking up through his lashes.

"I'm Kurt. This is Blaine."

"We should move whilst we have the chance," Blaine said. "You coming?"

Blaine didn't want to help Finn. Did he trust him? Absolutely not. But he couldn't just leave him there. Blaine stood up, offering Kurt a hand, and looked around warily.

"Thank you," Finn nodded.

"Do you not have anything to protect yourself with?" Blaine asked. Giving this stranger a gun was the dumbest idea Blaine had ever had, what if Finn turned on him?, but he felt obliged to. Finn shook his head. Kurt handed Finn his gun and pulled the spare one from his pocket.

"Why are you helping me?" He asked.

"I don't know." Blaine said. When they looked out onto the street, there was still one of the men laying over someone's body, punching them over and over again. Judging by the amount of blood on the floor, Blaine was certain he was dead.

Blaine, who was too busy paying attention to the man, wasn't looking where he was going. Incidentally, he kicked a can which echoed through the streets. The man looked up with a sly grin and saw the look of terror on Blaine's face. He raised his gun before Blaine had a chance to and a bullet was fired.

But the man fell to the floor, blood gushing from his head, his gun falling from his hands and hitting the floor. Blaine and Kurt turned to Finn in shock. He had stepped out into the street and shot the man. He turned to face the two.

"I didn't come out here to Purge. But it doesn't mean I won't protect myself. And you helped me out." Finn said. Kurt was shocked that he could so easily kill that man. He didn't think he had the courage to do something like that as it would haunt him forever.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Eight hours and forty five minutes left of the Annual Purge<span>**

They continued walking through the streets. So far, they had avoided any more interaction. At that moment, they were walking past a street of shops. In the distance, Kurt could hear the screams of a woman, begging for someone to stop.

_"You fucking bitch! Tell me why I shouldn't just blow your brains out right now!"_

_"Please! You don't have to do this! I love you. Don't hurt my baby!" She screamed._

_"You think this is love? You fucking cheated on me, you slut! You don't know what love is! You deserve to die!" _

Kurt looked at Blaine in desperation. He just wanted this night to be over, safe at home. As the three men walked further, the sound of screaming grew quieter, but that didn't mean Kurt didn't hear the gunshots that soon followed.

Blaine heard it too, and turned to his husband. His eyes were just as sad as Kurt's.

"I can't believe this is happening," Blaine whispered.

"Stop!" Finn whispered. Finn pressed his back against the wall of a shop and signalled for the others to do the same. He listened carefully whilst Blaine continued to watch the streets.

They were pressed against a small jewellery shop. There was an alley way in between the jewellery shop and the one a few metres away. Over the sound of chaos throughout the city, there was a strange sound coming from the alley.

"Listen." Finn said, concentrating. The sound was one that Blaine had never heard before. It was a strange hacking sound, but slightly metallic. Finn risked looking around the corner of the building. There was a man, hovering over a body, with an axe in his hand. He hacked at the body rhythmically. As he brought his hand down in a violent rage, Finn turned around, grimacing in disgust. He wanted to heave, to be sick. Luckily he hadn't eaten in the past couple of hours.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, not that he really wanted to know.

Finn just shook his head. He cocked his gun, lifting it up to his chin for better aim before turning back around into the alley way and shooting the man once in the head.

Kurt jumped.

"You sure do know how to use a gun," Blaine said monotonously.

"I used to be in the army," Finn said, his voice holding no emotion. Blaine moved to stand next to Finn in the alley way, asking him if he was okay.

Kurt looked around warily. He was freezing; the coat he was wearing was only intended for fashion purposes. He stepped closer to Blaine when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see what it was, whispering Blaine's name. For some reason Kurt couldn't find the words to speak.

All of a sudden, the shop Kurt had been previously pressed against burst into flames, the whole building engulfed in flames. The whole street lit up.

Finn pulled Blaine backwards, both of them staring up at the building in a mixture of shock and horror.

Kurt ran backwards, tripping on the way. He landed on his butt in the middle of the road. Kurt was too paralysed with fear to move or think. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

He stared up at the burning building, his mind not processing the events. The fire in front of him threatened to close in on him, to take hold of him as it had with the building.

Blaine was screaming his name, screaming at him to get up. Everything was just an echo in Kurt's mind, like he was in a never ending tunnel and Blaine was calling in to him.

Kurt tried to find the source of the voice. He could see Blaine in the bright light of the fire, see the panic in his eyes even from this distance. Even as he watched Blaine, watched his lips form his name, it was hard to hear him over the crumbling building.

Finn, who now had the rifle, was firing hundreds and hundreds of bullets. Blaine was also shooting but his gun wasn't as powerful. Kurt looked in the direction they were shooting and saw a group of men shooting back. One of them were staring at him intently, firing bullet after bullet. But every bullet missed the target, him, and it seemed to aggravate the attacker even more.

Kurt slowly snapped out of his state of mind, resurfacing to reality, and moved as fast as he could. He looked around for his gun and scrambled towards it. He fired several bullets in the direction of the shooters. Purely out of luck, he hit two, one of them hitting his attacker. Kurt's mind was a blur as the group of men seemed to run away, disappearing out of sight.

When it was evident no one else was around, Blaine ran to his husbands side, grabbing him by the shoulders.

"Are you okay? Please be okay!" Blaine demanded.

"I'm fine. I'm fine!" Kurt said frantically.

"What the fuck was that Kurt? I thought you were dead, or dying. You could have died! You didn't move, you just lay there! I don't- I don't- Why-" Blaine rarely ever swore and it always surprised Kurt when he did. He hugged Blaine tightly, ignoring Blaine's rant. He was okay. Blaine was okay. That was all that mattered to him at that moment.

Kurt eventually pushed himself off of the floor, brushing his grazed hands on his trousers. The heat from the fire was suddenly oppressive, burning Kurt's skin. He coughed on the smoke surrounding them and with every breath he took, his throat burned.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Eight hours and two minutes left of the Annual Purge<strong>

After recovering from the horrifying event, the three men ran through the streets, listening and watching for any dangers. They stopped to catch their breath in an alley, out of sight. Blaine was getting pretty sick of hiding in alley ways but what else could he do?

Kurt felt like he could collapse at any moment. He was drained of energy and was desperate for a drink.

The sound of running approached them, as well as the sound of crying and short, panicky breaths. Finn slid down the wall, his energy drained and waited for the footsteps to fade away. But they got closer and Blaine looked at Kurt warily.

At the moment, a small figure rounded the corner. At the same time, Blaine stepped defensively in front of Kurt and cocked his gun in preparation. The small figure, a young women with tear stains down her face, opened her mouth to scream when her eyes rolled skywards and she collapsed onto the floor with a loud smack.

"Rachel!" Finn cried. He hadn't noticed it was her, the lighting was too dark. But as she fell to the ground, her face came into focus and all he could do was shout her name.

He sprawled over to her unconscious body and shook her shoulders.

"Rachel! Rachel, wake up. It's me, Finn. Come on, Rach!" Finn said, trying to wake her. Kurt knelt down next to him, Blaine still keeping an eye out for anyone who might have heard Finn shout.

"Don't shake her! She fainted, you're not supposed to do that," Kurt said gently.

Kurt moved her gently so that she was laying horizontally and turned her head to the side. Finn took off his jacket and covered her body so she would keep warm. Kurt checked her pulse and glanced up at Finn sympathetically. He assumed this was his girlfriend, the one he was trying to find, and his heart swelled at the look on Finn's face. The latter looked like he was trying to hold back tears as he stroked Rachel's hair.

About three minutes later, she started to stir, her eyes opening slightly. Her face expressed her confusion. It was as if her memories of the night came tumbling down on her like a wall of bricks when her eyes flew open in horror. She tried to crawl backwards as she saw Kurt and Blaine. She was mumbling under her breath, clamping her eyes shut in fear.

"Rachel, stop. It's me, It's okay!" Finn said, reaching out for her. She flinched away from his touch before his words settled in. She opened her eyes and looked up at Finn. She through herself at her boyfriend and nuzzled her face into the confines of his neck. She was crying again, her sobs loud. Finn rubbed her back, trying to sooth her.

Blaine was scared someone close by would over hear her and find them but luckily no one showed themselves. Kurt looked away, feeling like he was intruding on something private. He stood up and joined Blaine who had moved to look around at the street.

"This is so wrong," Blaine muttered, not turning to look at Kurt.

"I know," Kurt said.

"I love you so much, Kurt," Blaine said, his voice full of emotion. He turned slowly to look up into the eyes of his husband.

"I love you too." Kurt said. He reached out and linked hands with Blaine, his grazed hands stinging. He leant in to kiss his husband, wondering if this would be their last.


	4. Those Shadows Almost Killed Your Light

**Six hours and nineteen minutes left of the Annual Purge**

Rachel was shaken up after the nights events. She had explained what had happened to Finn, and Kurt and Blaine, when she stopped crying.

They were now trying to find their way back to Blaine and Kurt's apartment, hoping to find safety there.

Finn promised her that Kurt and Blaine could be trusted. Blaine, or was it Kurt? Rachel couldn't remember, had handed her a gun from their black bag before they set off.

She was still scared of them though. They carried a bag of guns on the night of the Purge and so far they hadn't spoken to her. Why would she trust them after everything she had been through that night?

* * *

><p><em>Rachel cuddled into Finn's side as the sound of screaming and shouting outside their home became unbearable. Finn turned up the TV, hoping to drown out the noise. His efforts were fruitless. <em>

_The couple could hear their neighbours screaming outside on the street. Finn yearned to be somewhere else, anywhere else, for him and his girlfriend to be safe. Since he had left the army, he knew he could be a target for Purger's, now that he wasn't granted immunity._

_More gun shots were fired outside and Rachel jumped at how prominent the sound was. There was a booming knock on their door, as if someone was trying to break it down. Finn slowly stood up from the sofa and tiptoed over to the hallway, where the noise was coming from. Through the embossed glass, Finn could just make out the silhouettes of some men. They were big and from what he could see, dressed all in black. They kicked the door again, making him jump back, and the glass shook. _

_He ran into the living room, knowing they didn't have a lot of time, and grabbed Rachel's hand. She was shaking like a leaf, tears pooling up in her eyes. Finn pulled her to the bathroom, picking his gun up off of the kitchen table on the way. Once they were inside, he locked the door and waited. They heard when the door finally broke down and Rachel let out a sob._

_"Shh, Rach, we'll be okay. We're going to be okay," But even as he whispered the words, he knew they were lies. She leaned into his chest, waiting for their fate._

_They could hear the men looking for them, smashing whatever they could. They were in the other half of the house, as far as Rachel could hear. _

_"I love yo-" Finn whispered, looking deep into Rachel's eyes. But he never got to finish the words as, at that moment, the door was ripped off of it's hinges. _

_Rachel screamed and Finn fired at gun at the attacker. It hit his chest but the bullet was absorbed by his bullet-proof vest. He stepped back, his face one of disgust._

_"How dare you!" He shouted._

_ "In here!" He shouted a little louder to someone else in the house. Another person, dressed similarly, appeared, his gun raised. _

_Finn, who was stood protectively in front of Rachel, raised his gun to match the man stood in front of him._

_"Come closer and I'll blow your fucking brains out!" Finn growled. The man who broke down the door, who surprisingly didn't have a weapon on him, laughed out loud. He clearly found Finn's threat to be a joke, whilst the over man didn't. He looked like he wanted to run away, to put an end to this night. Finn wondered why._

_"Shoot him," The first man said. His partner said nothing but glanced between everyone in the small surroundings. _

_"SHOOT HIM!" He screamed. Before the shooter could do anything, Finn shot the him twice in the foot, making him drop his gun and fall to the floor, crying out in pain. Finn then pointed his gun at the first man, who now realised that Finn was deadly serious. _

_"Why are you here?" Finn demanded. _

_"My boss needs people for his Purge. He told us to wipe out the street." The man didn't sound or look scared but his eyes reflected an emotion Finn couldn't read._

_"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you," Finn said, his voice expressing all the hatred and anger he had inside him. Finn heard Rachel's sharp intake of breath at his words, not expecting him to be so cruel._

_In all the commotion with the first man, Finn hadn't been paying attention to the one he shot, who was now on the floor, reaching for his gun. _

_"Finn, move!" Rachel screamed, just as the man fired. Finn ducked just in time and fired his own gun in numerous directions. Before she knew what was happening, a big group of men were converging on them, dragging them out on the street. Rachel, who was being dragged out by her leg, screamed and kicked, trying to get away. Her nails scraped along the linoleum floor in their house, causing them to bleed._

_Once outside, Finn watched in horror as he was thrown down on to the concrete. He was struggling to get away, to save his girlfriend. She continued to kick and scream, grabbing at the hard floor. She was finally let go and, as she tried to stand up, was kicked back down. _

_"Let her go! Let her go, now!" Finn was screaming over and over again. There was only six men there, but far too many for Finn to handle. He looked up and saw a white van, the doors being opened by one of the men._

_"Get them inside, we'll take them to the boss." One of the men said to one of his partners, just loud enough for Finn to hear. _

_When he looked over at Rachel, she was laying on the floor, someone's foot on her stomach, keeping her down. She was still screaming profanities at him, aggravating him even more. _

_"Shut the fuck up!" He screamed, bending down and pressing his gun to her head. She stopped immediately, and turned her head to the side as endless tears rolled down her cheeks. She saw Finn's look of horror, his hands being held behind his back by own of the Purger's. He was still struggling to get away but he was trapped._

_A gun shot was fired and he screamed Rachel's name, thinking that the bullet had been fired into her head. But she was fine. His hands fell back to his side and he jumped up. He ran forwards, knocking down the man who was holding Rachel. Finn punched him in the jaw repeatedly, more gun shots being fired around him. He looked up to see that all but one of the Purger's had been shot. But the one still standing was holding Rachel against his chest, a knife at her throat. She was gasping, looking at Finn with fearful eyes. He grabbed a gun from the floor and held it up. He didn't have a plan._

_"Let her go!" He said. The man didn't reply, but Rachel gasped and Finn could see the hold on her got tighter. She gasped in pain, not being able to breath properly._

_"Let her go!" Finn said again, firing his gun. The man threw Rachel to the ground and dodged the bullet, throwing himself on Finn. He punched him and smashed his head into the ground, knocking Finn unconscious. Rachel, who was pushing herself up off of the ground breathlessly, screamed for her boyfriend. _

_"Shut up!" The attacker screamed. He grabbed an abandoned gun and looked around. He hadn't seen who had shot his team but all he cared about was what his boss would do. _

_"Get up!" He shouted a Rachel, still scanning the area. _

_"Please! Please don't do this!" She begged, tears flooding down her face. For all she knew, her boyfriend was dead. And she didn't have long to live, either._

_"GET UP!" He screamed. She flinched away from his voice. The man grabbed Rachel by her hair, pulling her up from the ground. She cried out in pain but didn't have the energy to fight back. He pushed her towards the van and she stumbled over one of the bodies, landing on her hands. She looked around, feeling sick. Just as she was about to get up she noticed a gun, less than a metre away from her. She reached out and grabbed it before the man could realise what she was doing. Rachel fired the gun, hitting her attacker in the back of the head. He was instantly dead. _

_Rachel wiped the gravel from her skirt and looked down. Her legs were grazed and small amounts of blood seeped from small cuts. Her nails were caked with blood and dirt. Her skirt was ripped and also covered in dirt. She ignored her terrible appearance and ran to the van, opening the doors. Inside contained a small group of her neighbours. They were all tied up, some of them had duct tape over their mouths, and most of them were crying. _

_She jumped up into the van and, as quick as she could, untied them all. Her hands stung as she fiddled with the rope around their wrists and ankles. Every one thanked her, one woman hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek, before they all ran off in different directions. _

_She climbed out of the van, her knees shaking, and knelt down next to Finn. She lifted his head up into her lap and stroked his hair. Thick red blood covered her fingers from the wound on Finn's head. Rachel was certain he was dead until, ever so gently, she could feel a small pulse in his wrist. She refrained from crying at the sight of him and instead tried to bring him inside, where she could clean him up._

_It was hard and took a lot of effort but eventually she got him inside. She somehow managed to lift him up onto the sofa where his legs dangled off the edge. If it was any other situation, Rachel would probably laugh. _

_She got a wet cloth from the kitchen and gently cleaned up Finn's cut. Small amounts of blood still oozed from the gash. She bit back a sob as she pushed herself up from where she had been kneeling and walked through the empty house towards the bathroom. It gave her chills because of what had just happened and she tried to convince herself she was safe now. She stepped over the bathroom door which was lying in the middle of the hall way. _

_Once in the bathroom, she opened the toiletries cupboard and took out a bottle of BloodSTOP®. She made her way back to the living room._

_Just as she had undone the lid, she could here voices outside. She hadn't shut the front door as she had been too occupied with Finn and so she could hear the voices much more clearly._

_"I think she went in here." It was a woman's voice. Rachel could hear two pairs of footsteps on the hard floor. _

_Two faces appeared in the doorway, one of a young woman with dark brown hair and slightly tanned skin. She was holding a large gun down by her side which looked strange to Rachel. This woman looked like she should be in a magazine not out on the night of the Purge. The man next to her had blonde hair and prominent cheek bones with bright blue eyes. _

_"What did those men outside want with you?" The woman asked., her eyes narrowing. Rachel stood up awkwardly, her eyes wide with fear._

_"I-I don't k-know." Rachel stuttered. The woman looked at Rachel speculatively, and then at Finn's unconscious body, and seemed to make a decision. _

_"Take her back with you. Leave the guy. But don't hurt her." Rachel didn't hear the last part as she started to cry, begging for them to leave her. The blonde stepped forward and took her, none to gently, by the arm and pulled her outside. Rachel had an overwhelming sensation of deja vu and struggled to get away. She continued to scream as the blonde man continued to pull her through the streets. She screamed Finn's name in vain. _

_The man had been pulling Rachel for five minutes and they were far from her house now. Rachel had been kicking and screaming the whole way, like a child who didn't get their way._

_"Please!" She screamed once again, desperate to get back to Finn. He pulled her forward desperately. She clawed at his arm, drawing blood, and dug her heels into the ground._

_"Stop! We're trying to help you!" The guy was trying to persuade Rachel, his voice desperate._

_"Let __go!__" Rachel shouted again. She kneed him in the groin, making his hold on her lessen and she pushed him away with all her force. He fell, groaning in pain and tried to call out for her. _

_Rachel ran as fast as she could, not bothering to look back. All she could think about was Finn. Should she go back for him? What if the woman was still there?_

_She decided to take the risk and ran as fast as her short legs could take her, tripping and stumbling every so often. She even lost a shoe but didn't bother to stop and pick it up. In less than two minutes she reached the house. She ran inside, ignoring the dead bodies on the street outside. Rachel ran into the living room, holding onto the door frame for support and was filled with horror at what she saw._

_Finn was gone. _

_She looked around the house desperately, up the stairs and in all the rooms. She called out for him several times but heard no reply. The last room she looked in was their bedroom. The bed was made and the curtains closed, the windows boarded over for protection. She shut the door and slid down it, tears pouring down her cheeks. She cried for about twenty minutes straight. In all her life, she had never felt so hopeless._

_Wiping her eyes, she stood up and looked in the mirror on her vanity table. She looked terrible, her hair a mess, makeup streaming down her face. Her clothes were ripped and covered in blood and dirt. _

_"You're so pathetic, Rachel Berry," She muttered in self hatred. She changed her shoes quickly before, once again, leaving the house. She wanted to get as far away from the house as possible; it wasn't home without Finn. Rachel ran, desperate to find her boyfriend. Too many horrifying thoughts were flying through her mind; What if that woman had taken Finn? Had he woken up? Was he even still alive?_

_She lost track of where she was but she kept running, not trying to find out. She ran around a corner, ending up on a street of shops. The first thing she saw was a big group of angry looking men. Her eyes widened in horror, not knowing what to do. All of a sudden one of the shops on the street burst into flames. The group in front of her were laughing and cheering, high fiving each other. On closer inspection, Rachel noticed that there was three people outside the shop, one of them staring up at the flames from the floor._

_The group were shooting at the three people, laughing as they did so. And it appeared that the other people were shooting as well, as a bullet flew past her by an inch. She screamed but tried to cover her mouth before anyone heard her. But someone did and as one of the burley men turned to see where the noise came from, he was shot in the head. His lifeless body fell to the floor._

_Rachel turned and ran before anyone else could see her. She could still hear the gunshots and see the rise of smoke from the burning shop. _

_Five minutes later and Rachel was still running. She needed desperately to stop and catch her breath as it came out in panicky gasps. She saw an opening between two buildings and decided to hide there. She rounded the corner and stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the click of a gun. In front of her was a young man, around her age, holding his gun up, ready to fire. She opened her mouth to scream when her vision went black at the edges, her mind going blank._

* * *

><p><em>Rachel could feel a gentle pressure on her head. She was momentarily confused. Why was she on the floor? What time was it? And then she remembered the face of the man who was holding a gun to her head just before she passed out. Her eyes flew open in horror and she saw two unfamiliar faces staring down at her. She tried to get away, shuffling backwards awkwardly. <em>

_"Rachel stop! It's me, It's okay," It took her a moment for the words to sink in. She knew that voice. It was Finn's._

_She looked to her right where Finn was reaching out for her. Before she knew what she was doing, she lunged at him, throwing her arms around his neck. Rachel was immediately crying, nuzzling her face into his neck. She kissed his neck, his lips, his cheeks and his hands, making sure he was really there. _

_"I love you," He whispered over and over again. _

_"I love you too," She replied._

* * *

><p>A shudder racked her body as she tried to repress the memories. Finn was a few feet in front of her, looking back every couple of seconds to make sure she was okay. He was walking next to Blaine, whispering quietly.<p>

"Do you think we'll survive this?" Blaine asked. He glanced behind to look at Kurt, who was walking next to Rachel, twisting his wedding ring around and around his finger.

"I don't know," Finn said, his voice as hard and cold as stone. They were now passing through their neighbourhood, where the sounds of gunshots grew louder. Blaine's idea of finding safety at the apartment now seemed like a stupid one.

Rachel glanced at Kurt through the corner of her eyes and noticed him fiddling with a ring.

_"He's married?" _She wondered. She glanced at Blaine, and back to Kurt, and wondered if they were a couple. If they were, they really shouldn't be outside.

"RELEASE THE BEAST!" The group of four all jumped and looked around, in different directions, for where the voices came from. The shout came again and this time the group all raised their guns. Rachel's hand gun was the smallest but she held it as if it was the heaviest. Her heart felt as if it was going to beat right out of her chest. Little did she know, everyone felt that way.

"RELEASE THE BEAST!" It came again, this time it was closer. It was shouted over and over, closer and closer, sounding more like a chant.

And then, coming directly down the street, was the biggest group of Purger's Finn had ever seen. He turned, with Kurt at his side whilst Blaine and Rachel guarded the other direction, and prepared to shoot.

"Wait!" Kurt said to Finn.

"What!" Finn exclaimed. Kurt squinted, wondering to himself why he had told Finn to stop.

"What is it, Kurt?" Blaine asked, looking over his shoulder.

"I think-" Kurt paused, not knowing if he was correct. "I think it's Santana."

"Who the fuck is Santana?" Finn demanded.

"Our neighbour. It's a long story." Kurt said, glancing up at Finn angrily. He didn't appreciate being sworn at.

Finn and Kurt watched as the group grew closer, praying to god that is _was _Santana.

The woman in front was definitely Santana, Kurt recognised the hair and her extremely high heels. She looked strange holding a rifle.

"Kurt?" She called, stopping. The group behind her stopped as well.

"Yeah," He said lamely. Finn glanced down at him questioningly. He shrugged, not knowing what to do. He heard Blaine chuckle behind him and hissed at him to 'shut up'. Blaine lowered his gun, turning to take Kurt's hand. Rachel moved uneasily to stand beside Finn.

"I must say, I really didn't expect to see you out here," She was walking towards him, a welcoming smile on her face. Rachel was horrified when she realised this was the woman that was in her living room less than an hour ago.

"It wasn't exactly planned," Kurt said.

"You seem pretty well stocked up," She nodded at the bag on Blaine's shoulder.

"Yeah, some friends helped us out," Blaine said. Santana looked at Finn and Rachel and wondered why she recognised them. Then it clicked.

"You!" She shouted, pointing at Rachel. Her heels clicked along the concrete as she stomped towards the younger girl.

"I was trying to help you out and you attacked one of my guys! I shot all of those assholes who were going to kill you and you're freakishly tall friend over here!" Santana said, looking at Finn. He looked just as confused as Kurt and Blaine.

"That's the woman I told you about," Rachel whispered, too quiet for anyone but Finn to hear. He looked up angrily at Santana.

"Why should we believe you? It doesn't seem very likely that you would help us, you have no reason to." Finn stated.

"Can you believe this guy?" She looked at Kurt and Blaine, astonished. The two said nothing, just glanced at each other briefly.

"We were going back to ours. It's been pretty rough so far and we'd like to get off the streets." Blaine said.

"I wouldn't go back there if I were you. Come with me," Santana smiled and turned back around, where her big group of 'friends' were watching curiously.

"Where?" Blaine asked, following her.

"We've been staying in a park not too far from here. It sounds lame but wait until you get there," She winked. Santana walked further forward, re-joining her group of Purger's.

Kurt moved to follow her when Finn grabbed his arm and asked,"Can you trust her?"

"Yes," Kurt said angrily, pushing Finn away.

"Really?" Finn pressed on.

"I've known Santana for almost a year now. I've known you for a couple of hours, but I trusted you!" Kurt glared at Finn, annoyed at the turn in his attitude. Finn looked off into the distance, his jaw clenched.

"You don't have to come," Blaine said. "You don't owe us anything."

Finn looked as if he wanted to say something but bit his tongue and started walking. Rachel was right next to him, almost jogging to catch up with him. Kurt and Blaine weren't far behind them, clutching each other's hands.

They soon caught up with Santana at the front of the group, who's eyes were gleaming in determination.

"Killed anyone tonight?" She asked as if it excited her.

"Maybe," Kurt whispered, not wanting to admit the terrible truth.

"They deserve it," She looked at him with no emotion before turning around to her group and screamed, "FUCK THE PURGE!"

The group chanted the words, punching the air with their hands.


	5. United We Purge

**Five hours and eight minutes left of the Annual Purge**

When they reached the park Santana had told them about, Brittany ran up to the group that consisted of Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Rachel and Finn. She threw her arms around Santana.

"I didn't know if you were coming back," She breathed.

"I promised you I would," Santana replied. When the two pulled apart, Brittany noticed the rest of the group.

"Hey! I thought you were staying at home?" Brittany said, spotting Kurt and Blaine. They both shook their heads, knowing that Santana would fill Brittany in on their story.

"Who are you guys?" Brittany asked.

"I'm Finn and this is Rachel," Finn said awkwardly.

"It's nice to meet you," Brittany said, shaking their hands. She turned to Santana and began explaining something Kurt didn't understand. He was exhausted and just wanted to go back home.

"You guys can go and sit down. I'll be over in a minute." Santana called over her shoulder as she walked away. They stood around awkwardly, each of them feeling out of place. Looking around, Kurt could see that there was at least one hundred people there, most of them looking cheerful. They sat down under a tree, as far away from everyone as possible.

"Do you think we should stay here?" Rachel asked Finn in a hushed voice.

"Yes. I think this is the safest option," Finn said. Kurt leaned against the tree trunk, momentarily shutting his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked, laying his head on his husbands shoulder. Kurt automatically wrapped his arm around Blaine, his hand resting on his hip.

"I don't know," Kurt whispered, not wanting to admit how scared he was. Blaine always got far too worried about him.

"You're allowed to feel weak you know. You don't have to pretend you're okay," Blaine murmured, seeing right through Kurt's façade.

"And what about you? How do you feel?" Kurt asked. He had always got the sense that Blaine was a lot stronger than him, emotionally and physically. But Blaine always told him he was equally as strong, if not more.

"Utterly terrified."

"I'd like to tell you everything's going to be okay," Kurt said, not feeling very optimistic.

"But?" Blaine asked, expecting Kurt to carry on.

"And that's it. It's only one night and we only have a couple of hours left but a lot can happen in that amount time," Kurt said.

"I think we're going to be okay. I really do," Blaine tried to make the words sound as truthful as possible but he didn't know to what extent he believed them.

Santana walked towards them, looking like a super model with the wind blowing her hair. She had a gun strapped over her shoulder.

"Okay, so a bunch of us are going out again. I'll be going of course and I think you guys should come too." Santana said, looking at Finn and Rachel.

"The streets are way to dangerous!" Finn protested, leaning forward. Santana held up a hand to silence him.

"I'm only saying this because I don't really trust everyone here. All the people I _do _trust are coming with me. We might all be here for the same reason but I don't know how angry these people really are. And you two are the biggest target," She said, still looking at Finn and Rachel. Their expressions were both perplexed.

"You didn't tell them?" Santana asked Kurt and Blaine, who both shook their heads. She sighed and rolled her eyes before turning back to Finn and Rachel.

"Everyone here is either gay, lesbian, transsexual and all the other sexualities. As far as I can see, you two are the only straight people here. We're Purging tonight because we are sick and tired of homophobic bastards thinking it's okay to kill us!" Santana said, her eyes darkening.

"So you're Purging for revenge?" Finn asked, his expression unreadable. He turned to Kurt. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"He didn't have to tell you anything!" Blaine said defensively, hating the way Finn spoke to Kurt. Finn glared before turning back to Santana.

"Fine. We'll go."

"Okay. And what about you guys?" Santana asked, turning back to Kurt and Blaine. They glanced at each other briefly and nodded. They were safe with Santana.

"We're leaving in five. There's a whole load of bullets in that car if you need to reload," Santana stated, pointing to a van not too far away before walking off again. Finn picked up the rifle at his side and checked the bullet stock. Without saying a word, he walked off angrily, his left hand balled into a fist.

"I'm sorry for his behaviour. He shouldn't have snapped at you like that," Rachel broke the silence, looking up at Kurt.

"Thank you," Kurt smiled shyly. He appreciated that Rachel was as least trying to make an effort. She smiled back before looking after Finn. She watched him for several minutes, her heart pounding in her chest. He turned around and made his way back to the tree. Once there, he handed Blaine a box of bullets.

"I thought you'd need these," Finn said. He was still angry, his jaw clenched.

"Thanks," Blaine said without emotion, accepting the box. He stocked up his guns, and then Kurt's, as they waited for Santana to tell them they were going.

Kurt was watching said person from a distance, wondering how she was so calm on this deadly night. Maybe it was just a mask. Was she really just as scared as Kurt on the inside?

She was holding Brittany's hand as the latter worked on computers, using her free hand to type. Brittany turned to Santana, smiling, and leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"I don't know how she does it," Kurt said, still watching the couple.

"What's that?" Blaine asked, looking up.

"I don't understand how she can leave Brittany. She said it herself, she doesn't trust most people here. If it was me I would be worrying about you all the time, wondering if you were safe." Kurt tried to picture it but the image wouldn't form in his head.

"She also said being here is a lot safer than being on the streets," Blaine said. Kurt didn't understand why they were even going with Santana when they could just stay where they were. He thought about trying to convince Blaine to stay but realised that Finn was the reason. He barely knew the man yet something made him want to. Finn had a strangely brotherly aura that Kurt found endearing, in a platonic way. He wouldn't be content knowing Finn and Rachel were out there somewhere. He wondered if, if they even survived, would they see Finn again after this terrible night?

* * *

><p><span><strong>Four hours land forty six minutes left of the Annual Purge<strong>

"Brittany was able to hack into the CCTV cameras around this area. We've sussed out the Purger's who are killing gay people and that's who we're trying to find."

Santana explained as she lead the way through the streets. The group she lead consisted up of around ten people, including Kurt and the others. They were making their way to the apartment block in which Santana, Kurt and Blaine lived. Brittany had kept tabs on it all night and so far no one had been hurt. The Purger's searched the neighbourhood, looking for anyone to kill. Most people stayed inside, knowing what would happen if they went outside.

The group had devised a plan of sorts before they left their 'camp'. A small amount of people would break off into groups and each group would attack from a different direction. Santana had even arranged to create a distraction so that she could sneak up the back stairs and head to the roof. From up high she would shoot as many people as possible.

When Kurt and Blaine agreed to accompany Santana on her trip, they didn't know at the time they were expected to shoot people. Kurt immediately tried to back out but Blaine insisted that they go.

"We don't actually have to shoot people," He had said. Whilst Kurt still didn't like the idea, he knew Blaine felt safer with Santana.

"Kurt!" Someone whisper-shouted behind him. He spun around to see where the voice had come from. It was Finn, who was making his way through the crowd of people.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have gotten so worked up," Kurt wondered if perhaps Rachel had asked Finn to apologize or if he had told himself to.

"It's fine, really," Kurt said. He looked up to see that they were nearly at the back of the group as they had stopped to talk.

"It's not. You've really helped me out tonight and I am so grateful for that!" Finn said thankfully. Kurt was momentarily speechless. He opened his mouth to speak but Finn interrupted him.

"Watch out!" He pushed Kurt out of the way and threw a punch in that direction. Staring in shock, Kurt watched as Finn's fist met the face of an attacker who had attempted to stab Kurt. The man fell to the floor and Finn didn't hesitate to shoot him. The gun shot echoed through the streets. The group in front turned around in sync, all of them wanting to see what had happened. Blaine pushed his way through the crowd, desperate to know Kurt was okay. Rachel was right behind him. The two visibly relaxed when they saw that their partners were okay.

"Is everything okay?" It was Santana, stepping forward. She looked down at the dead body, blood pooling around it. She set her jaw.

"Come on, we don't have time for this." She said sternly. The group parted like the red sea, making a path way for her. Blaine and Kurt followed, Kurt still slightly shaken up, and Finn and Rachel after them. Finn was trying to convince Rachel he was okay.

"You still think this is a good idea?" Kurt asked. He willed his hands to stop shaking so that Blaine wouldn't worry as much.

Blaine shook his head. He knew they couldn't leave now.

"When we get to the apartment I think we should go with Santana to the roof. I think it's a lot safer," Blaine whispered so that no one could hear.

Kurt nodded and looked at Santana who was just a few feet away.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Four hours and twenty three minutes left of the Annual Purge<strong>

Santana crept around the back of the all too familiar building. Her heart was pounding. She wasn't entirely sure her plan would work and was worried about how many people would get hurt.

She waited for the signal (three gun shots) and got ready to run. She could see the back door from the line of cars she was crouched behind. At that moment it was guarded by two people, one man and one woman. They looked liked ordinary people, dressed casually. Santana heard a rustle behind her and tried to spin around as fast as possible. It was only Kurt and Blaine, moving to crouch next to her.

"We thought you might need some help," Blaine whispered. Santana nodded gratefully. The two men beside her both carried guns. Blaine, just like Santana, had a rifle. Kurt had only a hand gun which wouldn't be useful for shooting from the rooftops. Santana knew how Kurt felt about the Purge and wasn't surprised that he wasn't going to kill anyone.

"Oh god," Blaine whispered, covering his mouth. His expression was horrified.

"What is it?" Santana asked. She looked around to see what was bothering him. Santana looked at Kurt who was just as perplexed as she was.

"Over there," Blaine nodded to the two people guarding the back doors. "I teach their kids."

Kurt was filled with sorrow for his husband. He had no idea what it felt like; The parents of the children he has taught and protected are trying to kill him. Kurt recalled what Blaine had said before the start of the Purge: _"I heard some of the parents at school and their planning something, Kurt. We're not safe."_

Three gun shots were fired and the three watched as the pair guarding the back door looked at each other before moving from their positions. They walked slowly, pressed against the wall, and peered round it. They then disappeared.

Santana didn't waste anytime. She ran forward and threw the back door open. She had her gun ready in case anyone was inside. Kurt and Blaine weren't far behind her and they shut the door once they were inside so that no one could creep up on them. They ran up the endless amount of stairs, passing their apartments on the way. They didn't have enough time to see if any damage had come to them.

They finally made it to the roof. There was already someone there and he turned at the sound of the door swinging shut. The look of horror in his eyes didn't last long as a single bullet hit him in the head. Santana, Kurt and Blaine checked the roof to make sure there was no one else there.

"Help me pick him up. I'm going to throw him over the edge," Santana said gravely. Blaine and Kurt stared at her in horror.

"What?" She asked angrily. Blaine didn't want to anger her further and so he helped her, trying not to throw-up in the process. They pushed the lifeless body over the edge of the roof and watched as he fell, his body landing on the roof of someone's car. The impact made a large dent in the car, the front window smashed and the car alarm wailed over the sound of bullets and shouts of protest.

Down bellow, Santana watched as her friends were either shooting or being shot at. As quickly as possible, she set up her sniper and fired her first bullet. It missed the target, her aim slightly off.

Kurt felt sick as he watched. Blaine looked at him apologetically as he also set up his gun. Whilst Blaine didn't agree with the Purge, he thought Santana's 'scheme' was justified. Not that he would ever tell Kurt that. Blaine thought about the children he taught at school. They were so sweet, so innocent. And Santana was killing their parents, shooting them down as if it meant nothing to her.

"Stop!" Blaine said. He dropped his gun to the floor and watched Santana's sinister expression.

"This is wrong! This isn't a war, Santana." But that's what it felt like. He felt like he had been sent off to war, to shoot the apposing team. And for what?

"Then why did you come? Did you think we were just going to sit down and talk about it? They deserve it!" She shouted. Kurt watched as the two of them stood their ground. They were both equally as stubborn. The only difference was that Santana was holding a loaded gun.

"You said just like them!" Blaine shouted.

Santana glared at him, about to speak, when the door the rusted metal door swung open.


	6. Let Love Bleed Red

**Five hours and seventeen minutes left of the Annul Purge**

As the rusty door swung open, Kurt bolted out of the way. He knew he was out of view. Staring at the horrified faces of Blaine and Santana, he wondered who it was. Santana immediately raised her gun, her expression turning ice cold. The man stepped forward so that Kurt could see the back of him. Kurt noted that Blaine's gun was on the floor and his heart pounded.

"Put your gun down," The man said sternly. He had a British accent, slightly tainted. Santana didn't move.

Blaine stared wide-eyed at the man. He knew who he was; one of the parents that had been guarding the door. His name was Luke. Blaine tried his hardest not to glance at Kurt; He didn't want Luke to know that Kurt was there.

"I swear to god I'll shoot you!" Santana said, her voice holding no emotion. Blaine watched as the man stared at Santana, not paying attention to Blaine.

The man smiled sickeningly and pointed the gun at Blaine without taking his eyes off of Santana. Blaine's breath hitched in his throat.

"Would you really put your friend in danger? You wouldn't shoot me," Luke grinned.

"Try me," Santana glanced at Blaine before quickly looking away.

"It seems we've reached an impasse," Luke said, still smiling.

"Why are you here?" Santana asked, her voice thick.

"Why do you think?" Luke tilted his head to the side. There was nothing but silence as Santana and Luke stared at each other, ready to pull the trigger on their guns.

Blaine felt utterly weak. There was nothing he could do; if he moved he was sure to be shot. He looked over at Kurt who slowly walking forward, trying not make a noise. Blaine shook his head slightly. Kurt ignored him and continued to walk forward, raising his gun. A single tear rolled down Blaine's cheek.

The silence continued and Luke's smile grew wider as he could see Santana glancing at Blaine every couple of seconds. He was about to speak when he heard the click of a gun behind him. He spun around instantly and Blaine took advantage of Luke's distraction. He ran forward, pushing Luke to the floor. The gun in Luke's hand fell at Kurt's feet, and he kicked it out of reach.

Blaine punched Luke square in the face and he felt the sickening crunch of bone. Luke shouted out in pain and shoved Blaine off of him. Santana shot at Luke but nothing happened; she was out of bullets. She screamed internally and ran forward. She smashed Luke over the head with the barrel of her gun. He fell to the floor again, clutching the side of his face. When he pulled his hand away it was covered in blood.

"Bitch!" He screamed. Luke jumped up and pushed Santana to the floor. She tried to get back up and received a firm kick in the stomach.

When Luke turned around he saw Kurt helping Blaine up from the floor. He rushed forward and kicked out at Kurt's feet, knocking him over. As Kurt fell, his gun slipped from his hand. He ignored the pain that shot through his body and reached for the gun but Luke was quicker. Blaine, running forward, kicked Luke from behind, making him stumble and fall. The man gripped the gun firmly. Luke wasted no time; he jumped up and pointed the gun at Blaine.

"Don't you fucking move!" Luke said, looking directly at Kurt. Blood dripped from Luke's nose. It was definitely broken. A sickening smile covered Luke's face as he looked between Kurt and Blaine. He moved forward, the gun still pointing at Blaine, and picked up his own gun from where it lay on the floor. He walked past Blaine and knelt down beside Kurt, who was kneeling on the floor. He pressed the gun to Kurt's temple. Kurt locked his jaw, glaring daggers at the man above him.

"Shoot him." Luke said, passing Kurt the other gun. Kurt looked at Blaine in horror.

"You heard me," Luke sneered. "Do it!"

"Don't even think about shooting me. Make one move and I blow your brains out!" Luke said. Kurt looked up at Blaine, tears forming in his eyes.

Kurt shook his head defiantly. The gun pressed even harder into his temple.

"Do it!" Luke growled. Kurt didn't say anything. Luke cocked the gun. Kurt's mind was racing as he tried to think of something to do.

"No!" Blaine shouted, stepping forward. Moving on autopilot, Kurt managed to dart out of the way just as two shots were fired. He was on his feet and in Blaine's arms before he knew what he was doing.

Blaine held Kurt possessively, looking up to see Luke staring across the roof in shock. Before Blaine had a chance to see what Luke was staring at, he fell to the floor. Thud. Luke fell to the ground and behind him stood David, shovel in hand, breathing heavily.

"I guess he didn't know what hit him," David said breathlessly, a small smirk covering his face. Blaine stared at Luke's limp body, and at David, and back down to Luke.

Before Blaine could ask any of the questions that were flooding his mind, Kurt gasped and moved from the comfort of Blaine's arms. Blaine spun around to see Kurt kneeling down beside Santana a couple of metres away. She had been shot.

His hands were already covered in blood as he pressed them against her stomach, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Santana," He managed to blurt out. Her breathing was shallow and uneven. She was trying to push herself up, groaning in pain.

"Santana, stop!" Kurt said, pushing her gently down. He was crying, even as he saw the defiant look in Santana's eyes. But she was dying, blood still spurting from her wounds. She dropped down onto her back and let out a muffled cry. The colour had began to leave her cheeks as she continued to moan in pain.

"Don't let her die," She said. Kurt didn't have to ask to know who Santana was talking about. She was talking about Brittany.

"We won't," Blaine whispered, taking Santana's hand. She nodded and took a deep, shaky breath. The colour had started to drain from her eyes and Kurt knew she only had minutes left. He tried to stop crying as Blaine's hand rubbed soothing circles on his back, trying to comfort him.

Santana's hold on Blaine's hand tightened painfully as she took another gasp of pain. Blaine winced as even more blood trickled from her bullet wounds and onto the cold floor of the roof. No one spoke. No one knew what to say.

Blaine was aware of David standing behind him awkwardly, not knowing what to do. He was also aware of the fact that Luke had only been knocked out and could wake up at any given moment.

Kurt refused to let go of Santana. If she was going to die, he wouldn't let her die alone. If Brittany wasn't there to hold her, Kurt would be.

Eventually Santana's grip on Blaine's hand loosened, falling onto his lap. Her face was drained of colour, her eyes staring lifelessly into space. With a muffled cry, Kurt shut her eyes. Maybe that way he could convince himself that she was just sleeping, that she would wake up soon.

Crying into Blaine's shoulder, Kurt let himself succumb to his emotions. The only sound that could be heard was that of Kurt's cries and sobs, muffled by Blaine's shirt. The mayhem down below was barely audible and Blaine wondered if perhaps it was over. He didn't know how long was left of the Purge but he prayed that it would be over soon.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Two hours and twenty three minutes left of the Annual Purge<strong>

Still on the roof top, David was filling the two boys in on the events of his night.

"And after you guys left, Wes started freaking out. Beth tried to calm him down but that set him off even more. Then he had a panic attack. I knew he wouldn't be okay until I got you two back. So I went out to find you. I eventually found your car but you weren't around. I tried to find you but no matter what I did I couldn't find you. I somehow managed to stay out of trouble. I came here to find you but you weren't in your apartment. And then, as if by some miracle, I noticed you walking up to the roof. So I followed you. I heard everything, and when I realised you were in trouble I ran to one of the store cupboards and grabbed this shovel."

Blaine looked at the shovel in David's hand, let out a shaky breath, and pulled his old friend into a tight hug. The fact that David would risk his own life to come and find Blaine made the latter want to cry. Kurt's hand, tightly holding Blaine's, loosened slightly as Blaine hugged David.

"I shouldn't have let you two leave. I don't know why Wes told me to let you. I know he's upset about it. If anything happened to you guys, he would've blamed himself, no doubt about it," David said. "We should leave. My car is down in the parking lot."

"We can't leave her," Kurt whispered. Blaine glanced over at Santana's lifeless body and felt tears form in his eyes. He blinked them back, nodded at Kurt, and bent down to pick up his friend. Her skin was cold against Blaine's. He was already covered in her blood, and now his shirt was beginning to look unrecognisable.

Blaine felt sick but he tried to ignore the churning in his stomach as the trio made their way down the stairs. They passed Santana's apartment, and then their own, and continued to walk. It took about five minutes until they reached the bottom and Blaine's arms were starting to ache.

"Do you know where I'm driving to?" David asked. Kurt tried to recall the direction in which they came as the sneaked out of the back doors. David's car was around the corner, out of sight. They could hear voices around the front of the building and froze as they realised they were coming closer, around the corner and towards them. As three people rounded the corner, Kurt sucked in a breath. It was Brittany.

She recognised the body in Blaine's arms immediately and a hand flew up to cover her mouth, muffling a sob. She ran forward, the two men behind her also running after her.

"What happened?" Brittany managed to ask through sobs. Blaine gently placed Santana onto the ground, half in Brittany's lap.

"I'm so sorry, Britt," Blaine said. The woman cried into Santana's dead body, kissing her cheeks and lips. But nothing she did would bring her back. Brittany eventually stopped crying enough to speak.

"Please leave. I want to be alone."

"Britt, I'm not sure-" One of the men behind her started to say but he stopped when she turned to glare at him. He nodded once, taking the arm of the other man and walking out of site.

"Sorry, Britt," Kurt whispered as the three walked away, leaving her to pine over Santana's death. As they neared David's car, one thought struck Blaine.

"Where's Finn and Rachel?" Kurt looked up at him with wide eyes. After everything that had happened that night, he didn't want anything bad to have happened to the two.

"Who are they?" David asked. Blaine waved his question off as he ran around to the front of the building. Other than a small group of people that were waiting for Brittany, some looking extremely upset over the death of Santana, Finn and Rachel were out of site. Kurt and David joined Blaine's side, scanning the crowd. It was hard to ignore some of the dead bodies on the floor. There weren't as many as Kurt would've expected but he was happy about that small fact.

"Who the hell am I looking for?" David mumbled, pretending to scan the crowds. Out of the corner of his eye, he glanced at Kurt and Blaine, who were looking around frantically.

"Over there!" Kurt pointed in the direction of a mass of trees and shrubbery, where two bodies were walking away, one limping slightly. It was hard to see from this distance, but Kurt was sure that was them.

The trio ran forward as quietly as possible. There was always the possibility that it wasn't Finn and Rachel, and that would lead to more trouble. As they neared closer, it became increasingly obvious that the freakishly tall male and rather small female were most definitely Finn and Rachel. Kurt called out for them and they spun around in confusion and shock, until they realised who it was. A small smile appeared on Finn's face.

"Why are you limping?" Kurt asked, checking his body for injuries.

"Some one stood on my foot," Finn grinned.

"We're so glad you're both okay," Blaine said, smiling at both Finn and Rachel.

"We looked for you but we didn't know where you were. We asked Brittany and she said that maybe you were with Santana, but we didn't know where she was either. Someone told us that the two of you had probably fled with the others. We waited for awhile but you didn't show," Rachel said.

"We were on the roof," Kurt grimaced.

"What happened?" Finn asked. Kurt shook his head, not wanting to talk about it. Rachel, noticing the man beside Kurt, asked who he was.

"A good friend. He saved us back on the roof," Blaine explained.

"We were heading back to my place. It's safe there. You're welcome to come along," David said. Finn and Rachel nodded gratefully and so the group of five headed back to the parking lot, which was now empty. Even Brittany was gone.

They didn't hesitate to get into David's car and, as they drove through the streets, no one said anything. Whether it was because no one had anything to say or they were all too exhausted, it stayed silent excusing the soft purr of David's car.

It took almost ten minutes to get back to David's house. David parked in the garage, who's doors had been opened by Wes. Once the garage was safely shut and locked up, Wes pulled Blaine into a tight hug, and then David, and then Kurt. He was almost crying as he gushed over how worried he had been. He greeted Finn and Rachel welcomingly, not questioning whether they were safe or not. He trusted Blaine's judgement.

Once they were back inside the warm house, Kurt sank down onto one of the soft sofa's, cuddling into Blaine's side. Beth was asleep on one of the other sofa's and Nikki was greeting David with open arms and kisses. Finn and Rachel stood awkwardly as introductions were made. The TV was on, playing softly I the background. Nikki sat the couple down, offering the food and drinks. They kindly accepted.

"It must've been awful out there! I've seen it one the news! Tell me everything!" She demanded. Blaine and Finn told their story to Nikki, David and Wes who were listening intently. Kurt butted it every now and then to correct them when they got minor details wrong.

But despite the feeling of warmth, comfort and safety, Kurt wouldn't let himself fall asleep. There were still two hours left of the Purge; anything could happen.


End file.
